


Going around in circles

by PosieParkzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hizzie - Freeform, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, basically an excuse to write smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieParkzman/pseuds/PosieParkzman
Summary: No matter how much they fight it all comes back to one thing. Love.





	Going around in circles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! i felt like i might as well hop on the Hizzie train as well. definitely smut but you already knew that. Hope you enjoy and let me know how you like it! Possible mistakes... i'll fix eventually.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Hope shook her head and threw her hands up in the air. She knew how it was they got here but somehow, they always managed to be at each other’s throats.

“I’m being ridiculous?! Are you serious right now?” Lizzie yelled back defensively.

“Yes you’re being ridiculous! This is so stupid.”

“So you’re calling me stupid now?”

“No I’m calling this argument stupid!”

“How Is it stupid?!”

“How is it not?!”

 *****

All the meanwhile Josie was walking back to her dorm unaware of what was about to occur. She was innocently drinking her juice box with her head in a book, cautiously trying to make sure she didn’t bump into anyone along the way.

***** 

“I didn’t even do anything!”

“Well you sure as hell didn’t stop it from happening either!”

“Dana flirted WITH me not the other way around!”

“It sure as hell didn’t look that way!” Lizzie bit out in jealousy. She couldn’t help but let her emotions get the best of her, especially when they involved Hope. She cared deeply. Loved deeply. She just didn’t know how to process them properly.

“Why would I even flirt with her??? Look at how you’d react???”

“You’re blaming me now?? So if I wasn’t around you would???”

“No! don’t you dare put words in my mouth that’s not what I meant at all. I’m just pointing out the fact that you PUNCHED Dana in the face for absolutely nothing!”

“She had it coming!”

“Are you serious right now?? You’re being jealous over literally nothing you realize!”

“Nothing. Really? I see how it is.” Lizzie crossed her arms and scoffed.

“Oh my god. You know what? I can’t even with you right now! We just keep going around and around in circles. It’s exhausting Lizzie.” Hope ran her fingers through her hair.

“Then why are you still here?!”

“Because I still love you!” Hope let out in a huff. Lizzie turned to her now searching for the sincerity in her eyes, not that she needed to look far. None of their arguments meant anything. They both knew that. They loved each other. And they always had. At this point they argued more to feed the tension between them, knowing just how heated their arguments could get. Without another word Lizzie and Hope crashed into each other grappling at whatever body part they could get their hands on. Lizzie moaned against Hope’s mouth as she tugged off the fabric that hung on Hope’s shoulders.

“You’re wearing too much clothes.” Lizzie muttered against her lips. Hope ripped off her jacket and spun Lizzie around. She pushed her roughly against the wall and whispered in her ear.

“I can say the same about you.” Her breath staggered. Her lips brushing faintly against Lizzie’s jawline. She ran her fingers down her spine, her back, until she reached under her skirt letting her hands brush against the thin fabric that separated her from what she truly desired, teasing her to her hearts content. A sharp inhale from Lizzie and Hope smirked. She loved how easy it was to knock Lizzie off her high horse and crumble underneath her touch.  

“What are you going to do about it?” Lizzie gritted through her teeth muster up her last bit of snark before she knew she’d be powerless against her girlfriend. Hope’s eyebrows quirked in challenge, matching the smirk she wore on her lips.

“This.” She breathed against the back of Lizzie’s neck as her hands twisted around the front of Lizzie’s buttoned up shirt. Her fingers found the centre and torn Lizzie’s shirt wide opened. She spun her around and pressed herself against Lizzie’s attacking her lips. Every touch of her skin drove her insane. A fire inside her spread as she fought to grasp onto every piece of Lizzie Saltzman, she could get her hands on. Lizzie whined at the feeling of Hope’s lips leaving hers, but it was replaced quickly with a moan as Hope attached herself to her neck, teasing, tasting, tracing every sensitive nook that made Lizzie feel weak in her knees.

“That.” Lizzie gasped. “Was. My favourite. Shirt.” Lizzie muttered as her fingers twisted into Hope’s hair holding her closer.

“I’ll buy you a new one” Hope growled as she picked Lizzie up and wrapped her legs around her waist. She moved them with easy onto the bed and Hope found herself easily between Lizzie’s legs, moving her hips to create friction between them. Hope’s lips found Lizzie’s once more.

“It was limited edition.” Lizzie mumbled through their kiss. Hope pulled away and gave Lizzie a look.

“Really? Right now?” Without another word Lizzie pulled Hope closer and reattached their lips. This was the one thing in the word Hope could never grow tired of. Even through all their fights, Lizzie was the only one that made her feel like this. Like she could combust at any moment in the best way, igniting every cell in her body. Her thumb hooked itself just underneath Lizzie’s bra teasing her with the slightest touch. The way Lizzie’s breath hitched was music to Hope’s ears. She loved every sound Lizzie made and she loved that she knew exactly where to touch just to hear them. She was well versed in the composition of Lizzie Saltzman. Her lips left Lizzie’s and travelled down her body leaving marks trailing down her chest.

“Fuuu- Hope baby please.” Lizzie’s back arched as Hope nipped her lightly.

“Please what?” Hope smirked against her skin. Her fingers ran along Lizzie’s skin until she found the clasp of her bra and undid it. Just as easily her discarded the item without another thought. Lizzie only arched more now, trying to meet Hope’s hovering lips. Hope pushed her down and traced lightly over her fair skin with her tongue. Her thumbs flickered over the sensitive buds before her mouth found them. Sucking, licking, nipping. Every touch drove Lizzie insane with desire. Whimpers passing through her lips as she desperately wanted more.

“Pleaasssee baby.” Lizzie whined now trying to direct Hope lower to where she truly wanted to be touched. Hope pulled away and shifted on top of her. She sat up properly straddling her now. Lizzie was momentarily distracted by the sight of her girlfriend. It was honestly unfair how attractive she was especially considering she was still dressed. At that thought Lizzie ran her hands up Hope’s legs and slipped underneath Hope’s shirt. Hope’s bare skin against her fingertips made her crave more. She ripped off the offensive garment from Hope’s body only to have Hope then catch her wrists and hold them above her head.

“Now who said you could do that?” Hope spoke, her voice laced with sex.

“I wanted to.” Lizzie’s voice quivered, her breathing staggered.

“Tsk tsk tsk. You should know better by now than to touch without asking.” Hope’s lips teased Lizzie’s brushing lightly against them before using her shirt to tie up Lizzie’s wrists together. “Now if you move your hands I stop.” Hope smirked as she worked her way down Lizzie’s body, her hot breath teasing Lizzie’s hyper sensitive skin. Hope’s fingers hooked into the lacy waistband of Lizzie’s underwear. Her nails digging into Lizzie’s thighs as she pulled. Lizzie bucked at the sensation desperate. Hope threw away the piece of fabric once she released Lizzie from their confinement. Hope nipped at Lizzie’s inner thigh causing Lizzie to sharply inhale.

“Fuck.” Lizzie said tensely. She needed to be touched but she knew if she moved her hands from their restrains, she’d regret it more. She gripped onto the bar of the bed frame and bucked her hips once more pleading for more. Hope moved Lizzie’s skirt out of the way and was amazed at the sight she saw before her. She could never tire of the way she made Lizzie drip in desperation, without barely even touching her. She teased Lizzie with just a flicker of her tongue, tasting her.

“Mmm baby you taste so good.”

“Fuckkkk.” Lizzie drew out the whine in her voice. “Please baby please. Touch me.”

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Hope smirked. She loved to tease Lizzie but she also couldn’t resist her either. Every touch, every taste, every sound, every movement. It was forever imprinted into Hope’s mind. Hope’s lips found themselves attached to Lizzie’s nerves as her fingers pushed inside her. Lizzie cried out in relief, finally getting what she wanted. Her grip tightened against her bedframe as Hope moved faster matching Lizzie’s erratic hip movements.

“Shit. Hope I’m. I’m so close-“ Lizzie struggled to get the words, the air in her lungs stolen with every flick of Hope’s tongue or motion of Hope’s hand.

“Come baby. Come for me.” Hope muttered through her lips before continuing to push Lizzie to the edge.

“I- I- Fuuuckkk.” Lizzie cried as she wasn’t just pushed but thrown off the edge and just at that moment Josie opened the door.

“OH MY GOD!” The twins said simultaneously, both for completely different reasons. Josie screamed, quickly turned and slammed the door shut.

“I’M SO SORRY JO.” Lizzie called out, her face flush from embarrassment. Hope pulled out and Lizzie groaned at the action. Lizzie’s hands fell across her chest still realising they were bound. She looked around in panic for something to cover herself up with, but Josie spoke out before she found anything.

“You know what I’m just going to Penelope’s. YOU DO YOU... OR HOPE OR WHATEVER BYE.” She could hear the footsteps rushing away. Hope and Lizzie exchanged glances and Hope burst into laughter.

“This isn’t funny.” Lizzie hit Hope with a pillow, struggling to suppress a grin.

“I mean it is a little.” Hope smirked and sat back up next to Lizzie.

“Shut up. I’m never going to be able to live this down.” She groaned covering her face with her hands. “What am I going to do?”

“Well as Josie said, you should do me.” Hope pulled her shirt from Lizzie’s wrist she was using as restraints and threw it away. She kissed Lizzie, nipping her bottom lip lightly before pulling away.

“I mean if you insist.” It was Lizzie’s turn to smirk.

“Oh I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?? comment or let me know on twitter @pjparkzman


End file.
